Happy Fluff
by Janey57
Summary: This one is for those of us who weren't quite ready for the Will and Sonny scene to end on April 18th. (Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own overactive imagination). This is a short little one-shot and is now complete.


The last two hours were among the best Sonny remembered having with Will in a long time. His gorgeous, funny, sweet boyfriend's joyous face, coupled with his athletic moves on the court and loving touches off the court, filled Sonny's heart with all kinds of joy. Aunt Caroline had just affirmed that it was time that people could be who they are, wherever they are, and Sonny had reminded Will how lucky he was to have her in his life.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am," Will replied, nodding. "And she's not the only reason I'm lucky."

"Oh yeah?" Sonny had beamed, watching Will's full mouth break into a delicious grin.

Will's reply went straight to Sonny's heart: "Being with you, Sonny, makes me feel like I'm the luckiest guy on earth."

Sonny licked his lips, flashed a beautiful smile at Will. "Baby, there's gonna be a _whole lot_ of lucky for you today. Let's go home."

Will laughed, blushed, and stood up quickly, almost knocking his chair over in his excitement to head out. Sonny's laugh matched his, and they walked out of the pub hand in hand.

The walk home took significantly longer than it needed to because every few steps they couldn't help but stop to kiss. "What _is_ this today, Sonny?" Will had asked breathlessly as he pulled Sonny yet again into his arms for more canoodling. "I can't…why can't get enough of you?"

"I know, it's…well, it's fucking awesome, actually. I just…I'm just so in love with you, Will…" Sonny wrinkled his nose, feeling pinpricks behind his eyes. Will laughed, kissed Sonny's eyelids. Then Sonny's mouth. Again.

They were undressing each other from the moment the apartment building came into view, pulling on each other's shirts and laughing uncontrollably as they sped up, both increasingly desperate to just get home and be _naked_ already. Sonny fumbled with the key while Will fumbled with the tie on Sonny's sweatpants; Will pushed the door open while Sonny halfway pushed down Will's pants, exposing the tops of two perfect round butt cheeks. Sonny paused a moment to admire them, til Will whirled around and grabbed Sonny by the shoulders, pulling Sonny's body onto his own as they thunked onto the bed, frantically shedding any remaining items of clothing so that each could be free to touch every single part of the other.

Their kisses started hot and heavy, demanding and possessive. But slowly the rhythm changed, became more adoring. Whereas at first Sonny's hands gripped Will's back desperately, now his palms slid softly, delicately across Will's silky flesh. Will, too, gentled his caresses, releasing his clutch on Sonny's shoulders to trail his fingertips across Sonny's collarbone over and over, and then moving his hands to cup Sonny's face.

After long minutes of achingly tender kissing, Will moved his head to Sonny's chest, ran his lips tenderly over Sonny's left pec. "_My _heart," he murmured. "Yes, yours," Sonny whispered back, fingers carding through Will's hair. Will's lips moved across Sonny's chest with reverence, licking softly at Sonny's dark nipples. Eventually the sensation of Will's fluttering tongue became overwhelming, and Sonny brought Will's mouth back up to his own. Sonny then wrapped his arms around Will's waist, pulling Will as tightly as possible against his warm body.

Will broke the kiss for just a moment, unable to keep the words from tumbling out: "Sonny, sometimes…when we're like this…I feel so full I just don't know that I can take it. I love everything about you, _everything_. It's…it's overwhelming, you know?"

"Actually, I do. I _do_ know, because I feel the same way," Sonny replied, stroking the soft skin of Will's cheeks with his thumbs while staring deeply into Will's sky blue eyes. His breath caught because at that moment, just for a moment, Sonny had felt like he was actually seeing Will's very _soul_. "Jesus, Will, what have you done to me?"

"Same thing you've done to me. And I promise I'll keep doing it, for as long as you'll have me," Will replied, licking Sonny's lips softly.

Sonny pulled back just long enough to whisper "in that case, _forever_" before returning his lips gently to their rightful place on Will's smiling mouth.


End file.
